A Sadists Game
by animedork95
Summary: It's time for the Seigaku fundraiser! All the teams are participating to earn some extra money for their clubs. But when Fuji decides to have a little fun with a competition, will two regulars fall in love? TezukaxRyoma, RyomaxTezuka


"Welcome! Thanks for coming!"

It was the annual fundraiser for Seigaku. Some of the sport and academic teams needed money to spend throughout the year, so they all came together to do this once a year.

Each team or group made a few stands to sell items while others did display matches where they played against each other or people in the crowd at the certain sport they were in. The Seigaku tennis team was there as well.

Ryuzaki-sensei said that they needed more money for supplies since the group was growing, and that this would be a good opportunity to get that cash.

Right then a few of the regulars were playing display matches. Momo was matched against Kaido, and Eiji was playing a doubles math with Oishi against two players from the crowd. No big surprise in that. Ryuzaki-sensei was at a stand selling water bottles, T-shirts, and anything else that you could put a Seigaku regular face on; it was packed too. Fan girls were swarming the stand, buying all they could with their favorite regular on it.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was having a little problem. He had been sitting on a bench drinking his ponta when suddenly, out of nowhere, fan girls started surrounding him. He didn't mind them too much at first, just ignoring them, but after about ten minutes they were starting to become very annoying. With their constant "kya!!", touching him then running away, and never ending questions, anyone could become annoyed.

He was just about to throw his now empty ponta can at one particularly annoying girl when Fuji interrupted them.

"Hello ladies. It's nice to see you here," he said as a group 'kya!!' went off.

"How about I play a match against Ryoma? We'll see whose better," he then winked at Ryoma. The group of girls started yelling about who'd win, which created enough of a distraction for Fuji to pull Ryoma out of the arguing crowd of girls.

After they'd gotten a safe distance from the fan girls, Ryoma murmured, "Thanks Fuji-senpai," and pulled his hat farther down over his head.

"Your welcome. You need to be careful with girls though; they could capture you and make you their slave."

Ryoma looked up at him with a weird expression then turned around and started to leave.

"Where're you going?" Fuji asked.

"I'm disappearing for a while," Ryoma replied with a wave of his hand, and left his Senpai by himself.

Just a few minutes after Ryoma had left him, the same group of girls that had been surrounding Ryoma, ran up to Fuji at the side of one of the tennis courts at which he was watching Kaido and Momo playing each other.

"Where'd Ryoma-sama go, Fuji oji-sama??" asked the girls in unison.

Fuji smiled at them and wondered what he should tell them, when it came to him. He'd actually have a little fun there today.

"I can't tell you", he said.

"Why not?" the girls whined.

"Because it's part of the competition", he replied.

"What competition?"

Fuji smiled to himself as he stated his answer. "You mean you don't know?"

The girls shook their heads, now curious as to what this competition may be.

"The point is to catch Ryoma, and if you do", he paused for dramatic effect, "then you get a kiss from him."

The girls screamed with embarrassment, excitement, and joy at the same time, asking him how they could participate and what the rules were.

"The rules are simple. You must catch him before the end of the fundraiser, and you can't ask any of the regulars where he is. Everything else is fair play," he grinned. "You can participate by donating a dollar to our stand."

All the girls left him quickly and went to join the already crowded booth to shove a dollar at Ryuzaki-sensei. After they all left to go find Ryoma, Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Very smart Fuji! That's exactly what we need! Now we'll be able to pay all the expenses for the year!"

"Thank you", Fuji smiled as more people rushed to the booth after hearing about the event. 'This is going to be interesting', he thought as he went off to spread the news.

Ryoma was lying on a tree branch sleeping. The tree was near the tennis courts, but on a side that wasn't really noticeable, and no one really went to. He had gone there knowing that no one would bother him for a while and he could just sleep for the rest of the fundraiser. His hat was covering his face, his arms behind his head, and his body miraculously balanced on a single branch, he slept in peace without knowing that an event was occurring with him as the main attraction…

Tezuka was having his own little problem, much the same as Ryoma had had. He was surrounded by his own group of fan girls, and found out that he couldn't get any of his work done. He'd tried to do some paperwork, but the girls were too close and loud to get any of that done. He'd tried to run some errands, but found it almost impossible to move since the fan girls wouldn't get out of his way, and there was absolutely no way they were going to let him leave.

After just about giving up, Fuji came to the rescue and delivered the news about the event, making the girls scream and run to the booth to compete. Tezuka let loose a sigh of relief as they all left.

"You're just as bad as Ryoma about dealing with girls", Fuji chuckled.

"Ah", Tezuka replied as he started to leave to go do the work he had to finish.

"Are you going to compete?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka turned around and asked, "In what?"

"The competition, of course", Fuji smiled.

Tezuka just frowned at him and replied, "Very funny Fuji, now get back to work".

Tezuka started to leave again when Fuji said, "I'll enter you then, just in case".

Tezuka just waved over his shoulder and left to do his work, not really caring one way or the other about the event.

By the middle of the day, almost everyone was in the competition. Everyone had heard about it, and was now searching for Ryoma. Even Momo and Eiji were in it, just for fun.

No one could find Ryoma and people were searching places twice by now, not even suspecting he was up in a tree sleeping the day away.

People were beginning to give up, thinking that Ryoma had just gone home when Sakuno's big mouth friend shouted, "Look!!!! There he is!!!! He's up in that tree!!!!"

Everyone raced toward the tree and could see that, indeed, Ryoma was up there.

'This is very interesting', Fuji thought as he also ran toward the cause of the outburst.

"Ryoma-sama!!!!!!! Oji-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come to me!!!!!!!! Give me a kiss!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted as they ran towards the tree.

Ryoma, after hearing his name being shouted, woke up from his sleep, lost his balance, and started to fall towards the ground below.

Tezuka had just finished his work and was walking towards the tree that Ryoma was sleeping in. Suddenly, shouting and screaming interrupted his thoughts as he looked up to see a huge wave of people sprinting towards him.

'What are they being so noisy about?' he asked himself. He listened to their shouts as he finally realized that they were shouting Ryoma's name.

'Stupid contest', he thought as he looked up to the object at which the people were sprinting towards and directing their shouts to. There was Ryoma on the branch, just waking up.

'Looks like they finally found him, figures that he was sleeping in some weird place', he thought as he saw Ryoma's hat fall to the ground. "What the-" he said to himself as he saw Ryoma start to fall from the tree.

"Idiot!!!", he whispered as he sprinted towards Ryoma's falling figure. He caught Ryoma just in time, catching him in a princess manner. Ryoma's head was against his chest and his hands clutched at his shirt.

'He's obviously scared', Tezuka thought as he said to Ryoma, "Idiot, what were you thinking? You knew you had a high chance of falling."

Ryoma quickly let go of his shirt and lifted his head up to meet Tezuka's eyes. Fear quickly changed to arrogance as he said, "I know, but it's much quieter up there."

Tezuka semi-smirked as he let Ryoma down.

"Tezuka! You caught him!" came Eiji's voice from the crowd of people that now surrounded them. "What do we do now Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Momo. "Someone who wasn't competing caught him. Who wins?"

Everyone turned to Ryuzaki-sensei as Fuji's spoke. "Actually", he said grinning, "He was competing; I entered him since he said he didn't care." Everyone's mouths dropped as they looked towards Ryoma and Tezuka.

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked as Tezuka started to rub his temples.

"There was a competition, and whoever caught you got a kiss from you, Ryoma", Ryuzaki-sensei said, obviously thinking about how to handle this situation.

"Saa, now how do I make this work? If someone caught him that entered, but doesn't want the reward…." Ryuzaki-sensei mumbled to herself until Ryoma called her name, and then she looked up to see what he had to say.

"The reward was a kiss from me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah", she replied.

"Then I know how to solve the problem", Ryoma said with a smirk.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah", he said, and then turned towards Tezuka and demanded, "Kneel down."

Tezuka just looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Kneel down", Ryoma repeated. Tezuka kneeled down on the ground, making Ryoma a little taller than he was. Ryoma bent his face down over Tezuka's and caressed Tezuka's face with both his hands as their lips touched. Everyone gasped as they saw the two regulars kiss.

Ryoma pulled out and turned to the shocked coach. "That solves the problem doesn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess it does", Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled as the shock left her.

Ryoma turned back to the flustered captain with a grin and said, "That's your reward. Hope you enjoyed it." Ryoma turned around and started to push through the shocked crowd to get to the tennis courts, he really wanted to play.

Tezuka stood up, his hand over his mouth, blushing, and started to walk towards Fuji.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked the smiling, sadistic man, who wasn't the least in any shock as to what had happened.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for your entertainment", he replied in an amused smile.

Tezuka then turned around and started to push through the crowd towards the tennis courts as well.

The two, Ryoma and Tezuka, played matches against each other till the end of the fundraiser. When the two were in the locker room changing, Tezuka murmured, "You didn't have to kiss me."

Ryoma replied, "I know, but it was the easiest way."

'Is that really the only reason?' Tezuka thought as he stole a glimpse at Ryoma changing.

Ryoma then looked at Tezuka with a firm look and said, "That was my first kiss, you should take responsibility in that."

Tezuka smirked.

At that moment, Ryoma went up to him, went on the tips of his toes and kissed Tezuka for the second time that day, only this time, the kiss quickly turned passionate; both of them entering each others mouths within a few seconds. Ryoma pulled away panting and smiled at Tezuka lustfully. Tezuka quickly pinned him to the ground, no longer in control of his emotions, and started to work his way down the front of Ryoma's chest.

"T-Tezuka, not here," Ryoma panted. Suddenly, he groaned as Tezuka bit one of his nipples.

"If not here, then where?" asked Tezuka, pausing from his seduction. Ryoma took that chance to quickly flip Tezuka over so that now he was on top. Ryoma put his mouth to Tezuka's ear and whipered, "My room. My family's not home, you can come home with me." Ryoma got up, changed quickly, and left the captain with a grin on his face.

Tezuka quickly changed, his mind wondering to places left unsaid. He smiled as he left the changing room and found Ryoma waiting for him outside.

'Thank you, Fuji,' Tezuka thought as the two started to head toward Ryoma's house.


End file.
